HYUNG! SERIES: LOVE
by LautanBiru
Summary: HYUNG! SERIES: LOVE. Hanya FF singkat tentang dua sahabat yang menemukan arti lain dibalik kata persahabatan yang terjalin diantara keduanya. Enjoy reading :)


**KIM SERIES: LOVE**

**.**

**.**

**Chingu bisa baca FF Hyung! terlebih dahulu sebelum baca FF ini. Jadi chingu ndak akan bingung nantinya saat membaca FF ini.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy reading **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua orang namja tampak terengah-engah mengatur nafas. Keringat bercucuran membasahi sebagian wajah tampan mereka. Bahkan beberapa bulir keringat tampak berjatuhan di dagu dan leher keduanya. Matahari kelihatannya tengah berbahagia, sinarnya tampak berkilauan bersanding dengan awan yang berjalan terarak mengikuti putaran poros bumi. Menjadikan musim panas yang indah bagi insan dunia.

"Kau lelah?" tanya seorang namja dengan senyuman childish yang tersungging di bibirnya. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam sebotol air mineral yang masih terisi penuh. Tergesa, dilepasnya segel yang melingkari pinggiran botol, memutar penutupnya ke arah kanan hingga terbuka, lalu menenggak isinya sampai tersisa sebagian.

Namja satunya hanya diam, tak menjawab pertanyaaan yang dilontarkan untuknya. Kedua tangannya terentang kesamping lalu perlahan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas rerumputan hijau dibawahnya. Onyx hitamnya terpejam. _'Nyaman'_ batinnya.

"Hhhh... Ini sangat nyaman" ucap namja dengan senyuman childish setelah menempelkan punggungnya dengan rumput.

Kini keduanya tengah berbaring di atas bukit kecil yang berada di belakang sekolah mereka. Tempat tersembunyi yang menjadi markas dua namja yang berpredikat sahabat. Kadang kala menjadi tempat pelarian terbaik disaat pelajaran di sekolah tampak memuakkan, juga tempat pelepasan beban yang terasa mencekik pundak tegap mereka.

Sebuah pohon oak tua berdiri tegak di belakang keduanya, memberikan kesan teduh bagi siapapun yang berlindung dibawahnya. Semilir angin menggoyangkan dua surai hitam milik kedua namja yang kini tengah terpejam. Hanya suara angin juga cicitan burung yang terdengar. Menambah kesan damai yang tercipta.

Lama keduanya terdiam hingga salah satunya memecah keheningan yang terjadi di antara mereka.

"Apa kau akan mendaftar di Universitas S?" Namja dengan senyuman childish bertanya lirih. Kelopak matanya terbuka, hingga kedua mata belonya kini terlihat jelas.

"Heum." Jawab namja disampingnya tanpa membuka mata.

"Aku juga"

"Bisnis?"

"Heum"

"Baguslah"

.

_**Hening diantara keduanya.**_**..**

**.**

Namja bermata belo mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk. Ditelungkupkan kedua lututnya hingga menyentuh dagu. Matanya menerawang jauh dibawah sana. Pada ilalang yang bergoyang ditiup angin, juga beberapa kambing dengan tali kekangnya yang menggantung dileher. Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi fokusnya, jauh disana otaknya tengah berontak.

Universitas Seoul yang sering disingkat dengan universitas S adalah Universitas terbaik di Seoul, juga bisa dikatakan yang terbaik di Korea. Sesuai dengan kualitasnya, maka hanya orang-orang dengan tingkat intelegensi tinggi sajalah yang dapat diterima disana. Sedangkan ia tahu, kemampuan otaknya tidak sepandai hyungnya atau sejenius namja tampan yang berada disampingnya. Apa ia bisa diterima disana? Rasanya tidak mungkin.

Namja itu menghela nafasnya. Dialihkan tatapannya pada namja beronyx hitam yang masih saja memejamkan matanya. Ia tahu namja disampingnya ini akan dengan mudah diterima di Universitas S, bahkan menjadi mahasiswa Fakultas terbaik disana. Fakultas kedokteran –sesuai impiannya.

Ia tersenyum miris. Sebaiknya sekarang ia mempersiapkan hatinya untuk berpisah dengan namja disampingnya, karena ia tak yakin bisa menemani namja yang berpredikat sahabatnya itu di bangku kuliah.

"K..kita akan terpisah" ucapnya lirih

.

**SRAKK...**

**.**

Namja bermata onyx yang tadinya terpejam kini ikut mendudukkan dirinya. Alisnya mengernyit saat melihat raut sendu diwajah namja bermata belo itu.

"Kita tetap satu kampus. Tidak ada alasan untuk kita berpisah" ucapnya. Tangannya mengacak surai gelap namja disampingnya kemudian terkekeh pelan saat ia melihat empunya tengah mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"Aish! Aku bisa mati bosan jika seumur hidupku kuhabiskan untuk menemani namja dingin sepertimu" ucap namja bermata belo sembari memasang ekspresi malasnya. Ia kembali ceria, tak ingin terpaku pada suasana melankolis yang baru saja ia ciptakan. Setidaknya tidak jika ia sedang bersama dengan namja beronyx hitam itu.

"Tidak masalah. Akan ada banyak teman baru saat aku kuliah nanti."

"Mwo? Jadi kau suka kita terpisah, eoh?" pekik namja bermata belo. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa ia kesal.

"Aku tidak mengatakan seperti itu" ucap namja satunya. Tentu saja dengan nada datar andalannya. Membuat namja bermata belo itu semakin meningkatkan oktaf kekesalannya.

"Aku juga akan mendapatkan banyak teman baru." Balas namja bermata belo tak mau kalah.

"Kau tahu bukan, fakultas bisnis adalah salah satu fakultas favorit. Pasti akan ada banyak namja dan yeoja disana. Kupastikan akan ada banyak yeoja cantik yang mau menjadi temanku. Mungkin salah satunya bisa kujadikan...

Mfftmm Mfftdd..."

Ucapan namja bermata belo itu terhenti saat sebuah tangan membekap mulutnya. Ditatapnya pemilik tangan kurang ajar yang berani melakukan itu padanya. Ia terkejut saat mendapati pemilik tangan yang membekap mulutnya itu tengah menatapnya tajam.

"W..wae?" tanyanya pelan setelah bekapan itu terlepas. Jujur saja ia takut akan tatapan tajam milik sahabatnya itu.

Sadar telah membuat namja bermata belo itu takut, tatapan namja beronyx hitam itu melembut. Diulurkan jemarinya menyentuh bagian kiri seragam sekolah namja yang telah menjadi sahabatnya selama belasan tahun itu. Menyentuh iga keempatnya lembut hingga menciptakan friksi aneh yang membuat namja bermata belo itu menahan nafasnya.

"Mine." Ucapnya lirih.

Namja bermata belo membulatkan matanya. Apa... Apa.. yang telah diucapkan namja tadi?

.

'_**Mine? Miliknya?'**_

_**.**_

"Your heart is mine" ulang namja beronyx hitam. Kali ini ia mengucapkannya lebih keras dan jelas.

Rona merah seketika menjalar di pipi keduanya. Jangan lupakan detak jantung mereka yang menggila, seakan berlomba-lomba menentukan pemenang adu pompa darah tercepat. Kedua namja itu takut detak jantungnya terdengar hingga keluar sampai keduanya tak sadar tengah mencengkeram dada masing-masing.

Tak ada percakapan setelahnya, membuat suasana menjadi semakin canggung. Rona-rona merah belum juga menghilang malah semakin meluas hingga telinga. Siapapun yang melihat pasti akan menganggap betapa manisnya mereka.

"A..arraso Bummie" ucap namja bermata belo gagap. Sebuah senyum tertahan nampak menghiasi bibir tipisnya. Ia yang mempunyai inisiatif memecah keheningan terlebih dahulu.

Namja beronyx hitam itu balas tersenyum. "Go..go..go..gomawo Hae," ucapnya tak kalah gagap.

Hening lagi diantara mereka. Hanya suara tegukan ludah yang terdengar bersahut-sahutan. Entah kenapa lidah keduanya terasa kelu, bahkan sekedar mengucapkan sepatah katapun tak mampu.

Deringan ponsel milik salah satu dari mereka membuat keduanya terlonjak kaget.

'YA PABBO YA! KEMANA KAU PATUNG ES SIALAN? AKU MENUNGGUMU DARITADI. DALAM HITUNGAN LIMA MENIT KAU HARUS SAMPAI DISINI! KALAU TIDAK MOBILMU AKAN HANCUR!'

Namja beronyx hitam menghela nafasnya pasrah. Titah dongsaengnya adalah hal mutlak yang harus ia lakukan. Ia berdiri sembari memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku.

"Kajja Hae ah, iblis neraka tengah mengamuk." Ucap namja beronyx hitam. Tangannya terulur pada namja bermata belo yang masih duduk dengan diam.

"Ne Bummie" balas namja bermata belo. Jemarinya menyambut uluran tangan namja beronyx hitam, membuat namja beronyx hitam itu tersenyum. Ditatapnya jemari yang tengah tertaut dengan miliknya. Menggenggam kelimanya erat hingga kehangatan tersalurkan untuk keduanya.

Kedua namja itu berjalan perlahan menuruni bukit. Sesekali sebuah senyum terlukis di bibir salah satunya. Genggaman itu pun tak terlepas dan semakin erat. Sepuluh jari yang nampak pas jika bertaut.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

* * *

Apaaa iniiii? Hiks hiks

Author minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya udah bikin cerita gaje kayak gini.

Otak author lagi ngadat gara-gara ngurusin KRSan kuliah yang ribet banget _

Semoga menghibur ajaaaa :)

Oh iya, buat chingu yang masih penasaran sama eomma-apanya Kihyun di FF Hyung!. Insya allah author mau bikin sequelnya. Jadi ditunggu aja ya, semoga chingu sabar nunggunya.

Dan mungkin masih ada 1x lagi FF oneshot yang bakal author publish sebelum ngelanjutin sequel Hyung!

Oke chingudeul, author pamit dulu ne...

Take care and always have a nice day chingu

Last, Reviewwwwww yaaaaaaa


End file.
